Absolutely Purrrrfect!
by E.Tphonehome
Summary: Girl gets sucked into ME by a weird ass cult as a sacrafice, she gets changed into a big cat, and saved by someone new. Rated for gory discriptions and language. have fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I have done the unthinkable, I started a new story . **

**Don't worry my other story will still be updated regularly I haven't abandoned it but this idea wouldn't leave me alone until I started to write it. **

**I read another story about a girl who got turned into a dog when she was sent to middle earth and she got to hang out with Aragorn so I started thinking, what about Legolas? **

**And since Legolas doesn't seem like a dog person to me, what kind of animal would he allow to hang out with him? **

**And this story was born. ;)**

**On a side note, I LOVE PEARLS, I got a real honest to god PEARL necklace for my 21st birthday and I have decided that my goal in life is to get a string in every colour.**

**Anyway enough ranting from me, on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never said I did so bugger off you evil bloodsuckers. **

**Chapter joke: You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because I farted.**

**Now on with the first chapter,**

**(ps) I posted this once and it sent out alerts but the link didnt work and it didnt show up on my profile, I have deleted it and reposted so i hope it works this time.)**

_Imaginthereisasquiglylineimaginethereisasquiglylineimaginethereisasquiglyline_

We begin our story in a sleepy country town in outback Australia, but not the Australia we all know. This Australia was in a parallel reality one of thousands of possible planes of existence scattered across the universe.  
The point of divergence for this parallel reality was many years ago in a sleepy English village where a small boy called JRR Tolkien lived, he fell out of a tree on his tenth birthday and broke his neck and died therefore never writing The Lord of The Rings or any of the connected works.

This to some people would seem a great and irreplaceable loss, but in truth it had little impact on the world as we know it except that peter Jackson never achieved renown from making the movies and never remade King Kong.

Technology was invented at the same pace and the world political state is much the same and if there is a little less wonder and imagination in the world nobody really cares enough about such frivolous things to be bothered by the lack.  
Only children feel and try to resist the strange emptiness left by the striping of all the wonder from the world and only a few managed to keep their wonder of the world intact fast their teens.

Tracy king was one of these children, she lived a simple life helping out on her family's sheep farm and spent all of her spare time (and some work time) trying to keep her imagination alive and imagining having great adventures in strange magical worlds.

It just so happened that near Tracy's farm there was an old abandoned opal mine; which in itself wasn't a very uncommon thing considering she lived in Cooper Pedi but it has a very large impact on this story since the mine plays a very large role in the shaping of her future.

Tracy is about 21 when this story begins; she is an average height, has brown hair that the sun has bleached to blonde at the ends and Grey green eyes. She is stronger than average for her size but that is due to her work rather than something intrinsically remarkable about her.

All in all she is a fairly self sufficient young lady despite still living with her parents. She can cook rather well and keeps the house clean, dose her own washing and helps out her parents with all the rest. She is studying at the local UNI for a degree in Animal husbandry so she can take over the family farm when her parents retire.

Now on the day this story begins Tracy was out in the fields looking for a strayed ewe that was due to give birth in the next few days, if she didn't find it soon she was going to have to go back to the house and get the dogs to track it down.

As she walked past the old mine shaft at the edge of the property she herd strange sounds coming from inside and stopped to look, thinking that maybe the ewe had gone inside to get out of the sun.

As she walked down the narrow passage the noise became louder and she was able to recognize that it was voices chanting something in a foreign language. Ever curios Tracy continued carefully down the shaft to find out what was going on. What she saw at the end of the passage was most definitely not what she expected.

The corridor ended in a small square chamber two sides were simply rough stone, the third however was a brilliantly polished flat square of black opal. It shimmered with a strange inner light that seemed to come from the wall itself and it was from this wall that the sound was coming.

Tracy stepped slowly forward towards the light fascinated by the play of color undulating just beneath the surface of the wall; like quicksilver behind a thin film of glass only far more colorful with the flashes of blue green and fiery red in the opal.  
She reached out a hand without thinking to touch the strange phenomenon and quite suddenly found herself elsewhere.

The mineshaft was gone and in its place was a forest clearing in the middle of the night.  
The trees were tall and strange and she was facing what appeared to be a large square of quartz crystal planted in the ground in the middle of the clearing. Directly behind the crystal there was a large fire burning and to one side there as a large black stone alter. Tracy figured that by this time she really should be panicking; but the chanting was hypnotic and seemed to block all emotion.  
Suddenly one voice spoke over all the others,

"The sacrifice has been summoned; let its form now be changed to one pleasing to the Gods"

Tracy blinked at the word 'sacrifice' she was sure it was referring to her and she didn't like the idea of her form being changed either, she was beginning to feel uneasy despite the numbing effect of the chanting and she looked about her carefully.  
What she saw did not reassure her, she was surrounded by people dressed in long black robes standing in a circle around her three rows deep all chanting in the strange language she had herd before. The man doing the talking was behind the stone alter; he stood out from the crowd quite drastically since he was dressed in bright red robes and held a large shiny knife in his hand.

Now she was really starting to get nervous and started to look in earnest for somewhere to run to. Suddenly the red robed guy started to chant again and a light started to build in his hands. Now Tracy really tried to run, she strained with every fiber of her being to run away to anywhere but here but found to her horror that she could not move.  
Then the red robed guy turned towards her and pointed his big knife in her direction.

The next few moments seemed to blur together, a strange whistling sound filled the air and the black robed figures started to fall over in great numbers with what looked like arrows sticking out of their backs. There seemed to be faint shapes moving in the trees circling around behind the black robed figures that seemed to be able to disappear and reappear at will as the black robes turned to face them.

The red robe was struck down from the trees in the same way as his fellows however the light from his hands had already been released and flew towards Tracy with unerring accuracy. The light seemed to move in slow motion and at a ridiculous speed at the same time and even though the chanting had stopped and released her from its spell she could not move to dodge it and it struck her engulfing her completely in a bright blue light.  
All Tracy knew was that there was light, then there was pain, and then there was nothing at all.

**What do you think? This is just a short test chapter.  
Give me your opinion and if enough people like it I will continue with it OK cool. Hope to hear from you. **


	2. Fuzzy Wuzzy was a CAT!

**Ch 2: Fuzzy Wuzzy was a CAT!**

**Hey guys sorry about the delay but I had an oral presentation for UNI and I had to finish it. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed thanks to you I will be continuing it so thanks. **

**Oh and sorry that the chapter is so short but I'm doing two story's and UNI so its either short chapters or rare updates. Let me know your preference in your reviews.**

**Chapter joke: ****Men are like ...Laxatives... They irritate the shit out of you.**

**Disclaimer: If you sue me you won't get my pearls! I'll die and be buried with them rather than let you bloodsuckers get them! Didn't you make enough money out of the movies without tormenting poor fan fiction authors like me? We never claimed to OWN the characters; we just like to play with them a bit in our free time. **

Tracy slowly drifted back towards consciousness; and as awareness returned she realized that she ached all over. She opened her eyes cautiously and discovered to her confusion that she was no longer in the forest clearing but in what appeared to be a dimly lit room. Closer inspection revealed that the wall nearest to her was made of cloth and she realized that the room was in fact a tent, whose thick cloth sides were dimming the strong sunlight to a bearable level.

As Tracy became more aware of her surroundings she realized that she had been hearing people talking outside in a strange language for some time. A quick glance around the tent revealed the entrance off to one side and at the other end of the tent a low bed was set up; she was herself lying on a soft rug in the centre of the room parallel to the entrance. She glanced down at her furry white paws trying to think who could have moved her.

Suddenly it occurred to her just what she was seeing, Her Furry White PAWS! She staggered to her feet in surprise and was even more shocked to discover that she now stood on four legs. Turning to inspect her now furry body she got yet another shock, twitching anxiously behind her was an undeniably fluffy white tail.

She opened her mouth to yell but all that came out was a strangled yowl, now she was starting to panic. What would she do if she couldn't even communicate to the people who had found her that she was human?  
A sudden sound from the entrance to the tent snapped her out of her frozen panic and she turned as fast as she dared on her unfamiliar number of legs to face the doorway.  
Standing at the open tent flap was the last creature she had expected to see.

He could have been mistaken for a human, maybe ifthere weretall and perfectly formed humans, except that his ears clearly visible since his long blond hair was pulled back in a braid, were undeniably pointed, he was an elf.

He stared at her in shock his blue eyes wide and curios. To Tracy he looked young; not because of the lack of lines and facial hair but more because of how he held himself, slightly unsure. And the fact that tall or not he was at that coltish stage all adolescent boys reach when their arms and legs seem to grow far too fast for the rest of them.

He took a moment to get over his shock then walked towards her with his hands out murmuring softly to her in his strange language like she was a nervous animal. And she supposed that to him that was what she seemed. Tracy decided to try one last ditch effort at communicating and thought her question as hard as she could at the boy,

"What am I, What happened to me?"

**(To be continued)**

**I am evil see you next chapter. **


	3. Here kitty, kitty, kitty!

**Ch 4: Here kitty, kitty, kitty!**

**Oops (ducks flying rotting fruit) I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I do have to do assignments for uni you know.  
At least I haven't left it all year like some authors of my favourites  
Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Tolkien to you? No? Then bugger off.**

**Chapter joke: definition of "Pokemon": A Rastafarian proctologist. (poke, mon get it, he pokes you and calls you mon, nobody gets my jokes)**

Legolas crown prince of mirkwood was very exited; he was only 13 years old and still very much a child by the standards of his people. He was travelling with his father the king with a great many guards returning to the caves after a visit to Lothlorien. Travel was safer now after the defeat of Souron but there were still remnants of his evil in the world so it was wise to be careful.

Just last night the scouts had discovered a gathering of evil men in the forest performing some vile magic using animal sacrifices. The king had taken a party of guards and obliterated them as a matter of course for no one enters the greenwood without the leave of the king. But there had been a complication; they had found a great white cat among the bodies, unconscious but quite alive. It was also quite obviously far from home for no such beast had ever been seen in the west before. As the king had sensed no evil in her (she was in fact a female cat) he had ordered that she be brought back to camp with them to be healed before being sent on her way.

This was what had Legolas so exited, because of his skill with caring for animals he was allowed to be in charge of taking care of her and he was very proud of the fact that his father trusted him with such a task.  
He had sat up with her all night waiting for her to awaken, when morning came and she still slept he had slipped outside to relive himself and to steal some breakfast from the cooks.  
As he returned he had herd the sounds of her distress and had run the last short distance to the tent where she was staying. He opened the flap to find her standing already in the middle of the tent staring directly at him with shockingly intelligent eyes. He stood frozen in awe at the sight of her for a moment, she had been impressive sleeping but standing she was truly magnificent to behold. She stood 3and ½ feet tall at the shoulders with paws nearly the size of a mans hands and was almost 3 feet long from hip to shoulders, not including her tail. Her form was lean but the muscle and sinew of her was visible even through her thick fur and her shoulders and hindquarters were shaped for speed and endurance.

Standing in the tent she could almost have been mistaken for a small shaggy pony, except for her face. It was like that of a tiger from the far jungles of Harad only lacking any colour. She had the ruff of white fur around her neck but none of the black markings, and the powerful jaws of the carnivore full of sharp teeth to match as well as the wickedly sharp claws on each toe that were spasmodically sheathing and unsheathing themselves in the way cats do. The only touches of colour on her were the small tufts of black on the tips of her pointed feline ears and the black tip to her undeniably fluffy tail

The most shocking things about her however were her eyes, they were not vertically slit pupils as a cats should be instead she stared at him with round black pupils in the centre of grey green irises very clearly conveying a great deal of distress.

He walked towards her slowly holding out his hands to show her he meant no harm, murmuring soothing words to her in the beast speech. His words seemed only to confuse her further but he kept trying, then suddenly and to his great surprise a voice sounded clearly in his head as the lady Galadriel occasionally spoke and asked quite clearly,

"What Am I? What happened to me?"

Legolas stood frozen for a moment, then acting purely on instinct answered in the same way,

"You are a cat, you were hurt last night by evil men and my father told me to take care of you"

Her reply was unexpected and made Legolas gape with wonder,

"But I'm not a cat! At least I wasn't yesterday; I was a human, now I don't know what I am."

She seemed calmer now for some reason but Legolas didn't take the time to ponder that.  
This was something far beyond his knowledge and in the way of many small children thought immediately of his father as the wisest of all beings, Surely his father would know what to do.  
He spoke to her once again, growing more familiar with this new way of communicating,

"Wait here I will go and get my Adar, he will know what to do."

And with that he left at a dead run to find his father and tell him that the strange cat had Awoken.

**Thanks to my reviewers,**

**Lothirielsilimaure  
Katleaf  
Sushi-san85  
creacy  
Tiara Shin**

**you are all great for waiting so long. **


	4. SORRY!

**Hi guys sorry about the lack of updates but uni is bussy at the moment with first run assessments, you will get another chapter or two over the break though so please dont forget me,  
Regards  
ETphonehome**


	5. Uuuumm, What Now?

**Ch 4: Here kitty, kitty, kitty!**

**Oops (ducks flying rotting fruit) I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I do have to do assignments for uni you know.  
At least I haven't left it all year like some authors of my favourites   
Anyway on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like Tolkien to you? No? Then bugger off.**

**Chapter joke: definition of "Pokemon": A Rastafarian proctologist. (poke, mon get it, he pokes you and calls you mon, nobody gets my jokes)**

Legolas crown prince of mirkwood was very exited, he was only 13 years old and still very much a child by the standards of his people. He was travelling with his father the king with a great many guards returning to the caves after a visit to Lothlorien. Travel was safer now after the defeat of Souron but there were still remnants of his evil in the world so it was wise to be careful.

Just last night the scouts had discovered a gathering of evil men in the forest performing some vile magic using animal sacrifices. The king had taken a party of guards and obliterated them as a matter of course for no one enters the greenwood without the leave of the king. But there had been a complication; they had found a great white cat among the bodies, unconscious but quite alive. It was also quite obviously far from home for no such beast had ever been seen in the west before. As the king had sensed no evil in her (she was in fact a female cat) he had ordered that she be brought back to camp with them to be healed before being sent on her way.

This was what had Legolas so exited, because of his skill with caring for animals he was allowed to be in charge of taking care of her and he was very proud of the fact that his father trusted him with such a task.  
He had sat up with her all night waiting for her to awaken, when morning came and she still slept he had slipped outside to relive himself and to steal some breakfast from the cooks.  
As he returned he had herd the sounds of her distress and had run the last short distance to the tent where she was staying. He opened the flap to find her standing already in the middle of the tent staring directly at him with shockingly intelligent eyes. He stood frozen in awe at the sight of her for a moment, she had been impressive sleeping but standing she was truly magnificent to behold. She stood 3and ½ feet tall at the shoulders with paws nearly the size of a mans hands and was almost 4 feet long from hip to shoulders, plus a good foot and a half of tail. Her form was lean but the muscle and sinew of her was visible even through her thick fur and her shoulders and hindquarters were shaped for speed and endurance.

Standing in the tent she could almost have been mistaken for a small shaggy pony, except for her face. It was like that of a tiger from the far jungles of Harad only lacking any colour. She had the ruff of white fur around her neck but none of the black markings, and the powerful jaws of the carnivore full of sharp teeth to match as well as the wickedly sharp claws on each toe that were spasmodically sheathing and unsheathing themselves in the way cats do. The only touches of colour on her were the small tufts of black on the tips of her pointed feline ears and the black tip to her undeniably fluffy tail

The most shocking things about her however were her eyes, they were not vertically slit pupils as a cats should be instead she stared at him with round black pupils in the centre of grey green irises very clearly conveying a great deal of distress.

He walked towards her slowly holding out his hands to show her he meant no harm, murmuring soothing words to her in the beast speech. His words seemed only to confuse her further but he kept trying, then suddenly and to his great surprise a voice sounded clearly in his head as the lady Galadriel occasionally spoke and asked quite clearly,

"What Am I? What happened to me?"

Legolas stood frozen for a moment, then acting purely on instinct answered in the same way,

"You are a cat, you were hurt last night by evil men and my father told me to take care of you"

Her reply was unexpected and made Legolas gape with wonder,

"But I'm not a cat! At least I wasn't yesterday; I was a human, now I don't know what I am."

She seemed calmer now for some reason but Legolas didn't take the time to ponder that.  
This was something far beyond his knowledge and in the way of many small children thought immediately of his father as the wisest of all beings, Surely his father would know what to do.  
He spoke to her once again, growing more familiar with this new way of communicating,

"Wait here I will go and get my Adar, he will know what to do."

And with that he left at a dead run to find his father and tell him that the strange cat had Awoken.

King Tharanduel of Mirkwood was rather concerned, these humans they had dealt with last night were like nothing he had ever encountered and he had no idea what kind of ritual they had been performing or weather it had been successful. After decimating the group and destroying the altar and camp he and his soldiers had searched the area for anything that could have been summoned.

To his great surprise they had found a very strange creature in the clearing in front of the altar, an extremely large white cat. The creature was immense but quite alive and quite unconscious and it had occurred to him that it may have been drugged to be used as a sacrifice by the brutal cult. He had extended his senses into the beast to see if he could find some clue as to its origins but all he had found was her gender and the fact that he could not find a single scrap of malice in her directed towards any sentient being.

He had decided to take her back to camp until she woke and question her then when her mind was more aware and she might be able to answer in the way of beasts. He had put her in the care of his son who was showing a rare skill in the handling of all kinds of beasts for one so young and he had been watching her all through the night. He himself had spent the night wondering the purpose of the ritual that had been interrupted and had so far come up with nothing. Suddenly there was a commotion outside of the tent and young Legolas came rushing inside and skidded to a stop speaking rapidly,

"Ada, Ada the cat is awake and she says she isn't a cat that she is a human and I didn't know what to do so I came and got you. You need to come talk to her Ada she seems really upset.

**Man it's been ages since I updated this one, I am really sorry. Someone asked in a review how she knew he was an elf if there was no Tolkien in the world she was from, the reason is that Tolkien was not the only source of legends about elves, there were all the stories of the fey ones and elves in Irish and Scottish folklore and in numerous other cultures as well. I never said that there was no fairy stories and fantasy just that there was no Tolkien and not quite as much interest in the fantastic. Another person complained that I was messing up the timeline, I am sorry but I haven't read the Silmarillion or memorised the timeline of the years previous to the war of the ring so I am just winging it if you send me a summary of what I need to get it right I will fix it otherwise live with it.**

**TTFN ta ta for now.**


End file.
